Love Story
by Mistress Ahiru
Summary: One-shot, Kieko has always been left out by Yusuke and she’s sick of it. This is her life and how it happened in her eyes. She has learned the true feeling of love. Song fic.


Love Story

Summary: One-shot, Kieko has always been left out by Yusuke and she's sick of it. This is her life and how it happened in her eyes. She has learned the true feeling of love. Song fic.

Pairings:

Kieko/Yusuke

Dedication: To all my family. I really do love you guys. I got the inspiration for this from a music video an awesome one.

Note: Listen to love story by Tayler Swift when reading this.

Story Start:

_**We were both young when I first saw you**_

Why does it hurt so much when he's gone? Does it bother me that he's always gone and never with me? Am I a nuisance to him? Does he love me?

_**I close my eyes and the flashback starts**_

I remember when we were kids. I asked him if he wanted to be friends and he said yes. I was so happy that day. He never left my side and he never left me behind.

_**I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air**_

I always sit on the ledge on Palm Street just to think. When I always decide to leave I find myself crying because it hurts so much.

_**See the lights; see the party, the ball gowns**__  
_I went to high school and I went to dance all by myself because I was waiting for him. I never let a boy get close to me because of him.

_**See you make your way through the crowd**__  
_I saw him again in demon form. He still showed the compassion in his eyes that he held for me.

_**And say hello, little did I know**_

I always looked at him with such admiration and such grief.

_**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles**_

My heart always longed for him to return to me. But I knew he would never be mine only he was dedicated to his job.

_**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
**_I love him that way plus he was a fighter. That's what my dad hated. Yusuke always protected me but my dad never saw that side.

_**And I was crying on the staircase, begging you please don't go  
**_He told me one day that he loved me I just returned with yea yea I know. I really wanted to tell him how I felt, but I couldn't.

_**And I said**_

I just wanted to be with him is that so much to ask.

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**_

We would have our little date but they wouldn't be enough. I loved him to much.

_**I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run**_

2 years passed and I was sick of waiting. Everyone else had found happiness and I wanted mine.

_**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**_

He was my prince charming anyway even the way he was.

_**It's a love story, baby just say yes**_

My life was just a story there was an author, main characters with sadness and a happy ending maybe.

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you**_

I always snuck out the house to see you. I wanted to be with you always.

_**We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew**_

My dad would kill me of he knew I was with you.

_**So close your eyes, let's leave this town for a little while**_

Come on would you take me out on the town Yusuke.

_**Oh, oh**_

I can't Kieko.

_**'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter**_

I would always be hurt but I would brush it off because I live for you and I love you. I would always sit by my window in a brown dress with my eyes closed and released a letter out the window in your name.

_**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
**_My father always objected to my time with my beloved but it was alright. I still went. Yusuke still came and left early for some mission.

_**But you were everything to me, I was begging you please don't go  
**_I never wanted you to leave and you proposed to me I didn't give a straight answer.

_**And I said**_

I just wanted to be your only one. I was sick of being left out and forgotten.

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**_

I just want him to take me out on dates like a normal person.

_**I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run**_

I always ran from my destiny because I was different. (What I'm about to say didn't happen in the anime or manga.)

_**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**_

I was a demon a cat demon to be exact. I just needed someone to notice but no one ever did.

_**It's a love story, baby just say yes**_

When he came out of the cave with his long hair I had to hug him. I had missed him so._**  
Romeo save me they're tryna tell me how to feel**_

He whispered soothing words in my ear.

_**this love is difficult, but it's real**_

Why didn't he figure it out? He can shot sprit energy out his hand but neither him nor Koenma could figure out she was a cat demon.

_**Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess  
**_I was afraid every time he went out on a mission that he'd never come back.

_**It's a love story, baby just say yes**_

Why is it so cold when he's gone from my presence I love him don't I?

_**I got tired of waiting wondering if you were ever coming around  
**_I sat at my desk with my hands on my chin resting it with my brown bangs covering my eyes.

_**My faith in you is fading**_

I looked out the window and I saw you walking away to the demon world.

_**When I met you on the outskirts of town**_

He continued to walk down the street to his destiny to face his biggest foe.

_**And I said**_

(1 more year later. So a total of 3 years has passed.)

The ocean covered my feet in a slow soothing matter.

_**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone**_

I saw his face in the sunset and he looked so confident.

_**I'll keep waiting for you, but you never come**_

I yelled this is the end and I'm tired of waiting

_**Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
**_I heard his voice and gasped I turned to the side.

_**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring**_

He opened his eyes and says a greeting to me.

_**And said**_

I looked at him and took step.

_**Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone**_

I started to run across the beach to him.

_**I love you and that's all I really know  
**_I jumped at him with my arms spread wide open and tackled him to the ground.

_**I talked to your dad you'll pick out a white dress**_

He actually asked my dad for his blessings and my father gave it to him.

_**It's a love story, baby just say yes  
**_He hit the ground and commented on my athleticism.

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

I closed my eyes and kissed him straight on the lips and I had him blinking in surprised.

_**We were both young when I first saw you**_

The ocean covered our bodies with a wave. I sat up and ran to the ocean and he splashed me with water.

Unlike everyone else she _**was **_fated to be with one whom she loved.

~ Owari~

How did you like it? I hope you did let me know drop a review please.

Mistress Ahiru.


End file.
